A Fighting Chance
by its-all-in-the-eyez
Summary: Read and find out! First chapter and more to come! Please let me know what you think :) Much love 3


"Women's rights are human rights and human rights are women's rights ONCE. AND. FOR ALL." Lily shouted banging her gavel dramatically emphasizing each word, adjourning the meeting of the Equality for Witches club. Cheers rose throughout the Room of Requirement from her fellow classmates and friends. Lily with fire in her eyes, looked proudly upon her classmates her chin raised. Maria and Sri, her best friends were beaming at her, Maria with her fist raised in the air enthusiastically and Sri smiling as she got the signatures of the members for attendance. Collectively, today, the club had raised 5,000 galleons and Lily, as president was determined to have a celebration to congratulate and encourage the members on their good work.

She tucked a lock of red hair behind her studded ear and moved towards the floating wooden bar Sri had conjoured, and took a butterbeer which was filling continuously after each sip she took. Maria bounced her way over to Lily. "Lily, that was fantastic! Your speech moved me to tears and I've never felt so much drive to be politically inclined in me life. And you know me, I've never been one to open the Daily Prophet much less protest." Sure enough there were tear marks and mascara trailing along her cheeks. Lily gave Maria a bear hug and cried "Ahhh THANK YOU SO MUCH! I've been dying to give this speech. I felt like I finally let of some of that steam since Estevan's election as Ministry of Magic-that vile immoral man-child." Lily said derisively and moved back and looked at her drink. "By the way, what spell did Sri use to make these, this butterbeer is phenomenal!" Maria shrugged smiling, and Sri having, got all the signatures as the last few members left thanking Lily, made her way over to her best friends and sighed. "That went fantastic -so relieved it went well. You were amazing Lily." Sri said in her soft voice grinning at her friends. Lily hugged her too.

Sri and Maria were Lily's closest friends at Hogwarts and she was constantly surprised and filled with gratitude for their friendship. Sri was quiet and sincere and enjoyed alternative music, writing, and drawing. She was an Indian girl, about 5 foot 3 with dark black curly hair and soft kind features. Maria was a tall Hispanic girl, somewhat more outspoken and vocal about her opinions and feelings, and took greater interest in sports, fashion, and her social presence at school. Lily, Sri, and Maria were all very popular because they were so friendly and approachable as well for their excellence in studies and other extra curricular activities.

It was 9 PM and Lily had finished dinner and the meeting which she had been anticipating and preparing for throughout the day inconspicuously scribbling notes in class, and mouthing her speech while crossing the school grounds towards Hagrid's hut that afternoon for tea and cake to discuss the theoretical properties of dragons fire breath.

Maria and Sri had left the classroom and now it was just her, and the hovering candles the room had conjured to add a low-lighting dramatic effect on their moments together. Lily blew out each candle savoring the sweet tension-free moments, post-class, post studying, and post-speech making. Beside the last candle, she rolled her neck slowly, her fiery red hair falling into her striking green eyes as they fluttered closed. She felt an expected vibration throughout the room, as the Room of Requirement shifted to transform into a dance studio with moonlight beaming through tall windows, white flooring, a bar for ballet balancing in the back, and mirrors occupying the entire front wall. Lily looked at the moonlight beaming through the window pane, dropped her bag to the side of the room, and started stretching her legs, shifting her weight from one leg to the other, her hamstrings loosening. She practiced a few moves moving across the room twirling.

Suddenly the heavy wooden door creaked open and a male form came strutting in, tossing his book bag to the side of the room. "Ah, Evans. Impeccable timing as usual. Ready to go?" he said coming into view in the moonlight. James Potter gave a boyish grin, shook his jet black hair and shifted his glasses off the corner of his nose. He sauntered over to her, smirking at the frown on her face and whispered sensually in her ear: "Are you ready?" pulling her waist close against his hard stomach from years of Quidditch. "Shut up, Potter. I have to be up before dawn tomorrow, so lets get this over with." she said ignoring a certain ache in her that responded to his words. James smirked as though he knew and yet it didn't matter if she lost her cool in front of him. He was enamoured by her, her confidence, her drive, the deep love she shared with her family and friends. Any time they had together, he was infinitely grateful for. Eager to not mess up this with her he smiled but loosened his grip on her waist, and said, "All right." softly and flicked his wand, commencing the music.


End file.
